Przed Mustafar
by Victorie552
Summary: Podróż wszystkim bardzo się dłuży, Obi wan ma problemy, Padme jest kobietą przy nadziei, a Anakin to jedyna rozsądna osoba w towarzystwie. Ale i tak C3PO zawsze ma najgorzej.


_Ostatnio wróciła mi obsesja na punkcie Gwiezdnych Wojen, więc postanowiłam, że to wstawię. Napisałam to dawno temu w gimnazjum. Całe opowiadanie opiera się na tym, że nie wiedziałam (i wciąż do końca nie wiem), jak długo Padme leciała na Mustafar. Nie mam nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie._

* * *

Zimno Kosmosu nigdy nie wydawało się Obi- Wanowi tak dojmujące. Przenikało go do szpiku kości i sprawiało, że gula w jego gardle pozbawiała oddechu. Mętlik w jego głowie nie znikał, przeciwnie, był coraz większy.

Z toalety dobiegł go odgłos wymiotowania.

Mistrz Jedi zignorował to i wrócił do rozmyślań o losie, przeznaczeniu oraz ciasnocie komórki na mopy, w której przyszło mu spędzić ponad miesiąc. Miał szczęście, że trafił akurat do skrytki z zapasami koksu i likieru, które piloci przemycali na Naboo. No i nie zapomniał o nożyczkach i golarce, nie będzie walczył z Anakinem zarośnięty jak jaskiniowiec, co to, to nie! Inny punkt higieny (toaleta) nie był dla niego kłopotliwy, gdyż jako członek Wielkiej Rady umiał się wstrzymać przed… no… higieną… przez dłuższy okres czasu.

W drugiej części statku działy się inne dramaty.

„Niech Cię szlak, Anakin!"- zaklęła w myślach Padme Amidala, najświętobliwsza dziewoja z trylogii Gwiezdnych Wojen, była królowa Naboo i wkrótce zwolniona ze stanowiska poważana pani senator, ocierając usta z treści żołądkowych właśnie przez nią oddanych. „Powinieneś mi teraz głowę podtrzymywać, a nie w nawróconego Jedi się bawić! Jesteś najgorszym mężem jakiego znam! Jak tylko wyląduję, zażądam rozwodu! W sądzie powiem, że dziecko jest C-3PO i zrzeknę się praw rodzicielskich, a potem będę mogła balować po Naboo w bikini! Chociaż nie, przecież będę mieć rozstępy. Niech Cię szlak!" Po chwili znów zwymiotowała i wtedy, jak to u kobiet w ciąży bywa, całkiem zmieniła nastawienie: „Dziecino moja kochana, jak będziesz chłopcem, nazwę cię Anakin Junior, a jak dziewczynką, to Jagódka! Będę Ci włoski zaplatała i wychowam na uczciwą rewolucjonistkę, obojętnie, jak mocno tata chce zrobić z ciebie konserwatystę!"

Wybuch czułości przerwała nagle Padme niezwyciężona chęć na lody truskawkowe, więc nie dokończywszy kobieta przy nadziei żwawo udała się do pokładowej kuchni. Ostatni pasażerowie międzyplanetarnego statku mieli nie mniejsze problemy, z tym, że R2-D2 martwił się o losy Galaktyki i swojego państwa (jako jedyny na statku, ciasnota komórki i „kobiece sprawy" za bardzo skupiają uwagę), a C-3PO o plany Amidali względem jego osoby. Wszyscy podróżnicy byli więc zadowoleni, gdy jednostka wleciała w atmosferę Mustafar. R2-D2 czekał na decyzje Anakina, C-3PO na sposobność do ucieczki, Padme na… cóż, na świetny pretekst do opowieści o swoich rozstępach.

Obi-Wan czekał na dwie rzeczy: chciał, by jego były uczeń dostał karę za skazanie mistrza Jedi na miesięczne uwięzienie w komórce, by odpłacił za wymioty Padme i strach C-3PO, ale po pierwsze i przede wszystkim chciał, by zwolniła się łazienka. Pęcherz zaczął mu doskwierać i był gotów na odłożenie na kilka minut swego planu zrobienia z Anakina mielonych, byle skończyło się jego cierpienie. Tak więc, gdy Padme biegła już w stronę swego zdumionego i ucieszonego męża, niewiedzącego jeszcze, o czym żona chce z nim mówić, a astrodroid kończył wymontowywać swemu koledze nogi, Kenobi spędzał ten czas w toalecie.

Wynurzył się z niej odświeżony, uśmiechnięty i gotowy na destrukcję. Młody i jedyny w tym towarzystwie rozgarnięty psychicznie (biedny R2-D2 jednak tej psychiki nie ma) Darth Vader nie poczuł niestety tego zewu dżungli, gdyż coraz bardziej zrozpaczony usiłował wytłumaczyć pani senator, że nie mogą swego dziecka nazwać Palpatine Nabuchodonozor II ( w skrócie Pimpek). W tych ostatnich chwilach z ukochaną udało mu się to, i przez ten uczynek wszystkie jego wcześniejsze, teraźniejsze i przyszłe grzechy zostały wymazane, a imię jego w wyższych kronikach w diamencie wykute, inkrustowane Coruscą i pozłocone w samogłoskach zostało. Spełnił swą misję życiową, a co zdarzyło się potem, to tylko niepotrzebny dodatek.

Koniec

* * *

 _Jak powiedziałam, nic na usprawiedliwienie._


End file.
